


Abandon

by Apricus



Series: Turning Points [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Laurent Knows, Laurent POV, M/M, Masturbation, Prince's Gambit Post-Chapter 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricus/pseuds/Apricus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent gives in, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Because Pacat irresponsibly left me to imagine the second time.
> 
> Edit 9/12/15: Apparently she DID write the second sex scene?! Just found out an extra chapter exists, but not for those of us who bought the kindle version. *cry*

He had done it, something he'd mostly given up thinking about. And most astonishingly, he'd done it with the last person in the world he ever should have. It should feel wrong; it should sicken him. But it didn't. It made him feel something else entirely. Comfortable. Relaxed. Happy?

_Happiness is akin to weakness._

It was still night. Laurent watched Damen sleeping. His head was turned slightly away while he sprawled on his back, limbs outthrown. They'd been sleeping in the same tent for weeks, but now, finally, Laurent was able to watch him sleep without any of the piercing ambiguity and vacillation and self-condemnation that had been anchoring him, keeping him from reaching for Damen.

Laurent fully expected it to be different. But still, it had all been in such stark contrast to how it had felt before. He'd thought himself prepared for it, yet it had surprised him. Years ago, his aim had always been on pleasing, on relinquishing himself so that he could feel loved and protected at the time in his life when he was most alone. But this. Damen had seemed more focused on Laurent's pleasure than on his own. And even though it disordered him at first, Laurent had let go and become lost in sensation like never before. It finally made more sense, why sex could drive people into idiotic decisions and the abandonment of their own self-respect.

Damen's fingers twitched. He was still asleep. The thought of those fingers distracted Laurent from his more detached pondering, closing the distance between cool reflection and full, weighted desire. And then he was suddenly reliving it in his mind, the first pressure of fingers against him, easing him open.

Laurent's hand unconsciously trailed down his chest. He felt his cock begin to rise and he wrapped his palm around it. Damen's sculpted chest rose and fell. He timed his strokes to it. So slow, the rise and fall of sun-darkened skin, underlain by lighter scars. Both brothers had marked him. But now Damen had marked Laurent in turn, with every push into his body, with every grip on his arms, with every sound Damen made in bed that tore at him from the inside out and overshadowed everything else that had happened between them. Everything.

Laurent resisted the urge to reach for Damen's shoulder. An image of pushing his fingernails into the scar tissue and holding Damen forcibly to the bed flashed behind his eyes. His hand moved faster. His eyes wandered down, over firm stomach muscles, the curve of large thighs, the softness between Damen's legs.

Laurent's eyes fell closed as he thought of the first push. He'd held his breath and waited for the sharp pain, trying to focus his mind on relaxing and allowing it, to make it bearable. But he was surprised at how much easier it had been. It wasn't a stinging burn and his body hadn't spasmed in opposition to it. He had only felt the intense, but manageable strain of it. Damen had moved so slowly, monitoring his face the whole time until Laurent had wanted to scream at him to go faster and harder.

Laurent felt each stroke of his hand against the tight skin of his cock. He felt his balls tighten. He imagined Damen's weight on him, the hardness in every muscle and thrust. Faster.

He dragged his eyelids open, needing to look at Damen -- and met dark, wide eyes. Unbeknownst, Damen had turned to his side and was staring at him.

Shock made Laurent's hand freeze in place.

"How long?" Laurent felt palpable embarrassment.

"Only a minute or two," Damen said, his voice low and lazy. "You should have woken me sooner."

Damen reached for him, but Laurent rolled onto his back. It felt immature somehow, being caught touching himself, and he knew his cheeks were red.

"Shhh," Damen's fingers lightly spilled down his arm in a soothing motion, "Don't be ashamed. It was so arousing. Look at what you have done to me."

Laurent allowed himself to peek down. Yes, it was obvious that Damen enjoyed watching.

"You should have stopped me."

Damen gave a light, easy laugh, "There was little chance of that. Why would I stop something so beautiful? You didn't risk me stopping you, only me losing control and having to join in before I lost my mind."

 _How could he talk so freely like this?_ Laurent thought with a touch of resentment. He turned his head away.

"Please don't stop," Damen gently pressed finger tips against Laurent's jaw and turned his head back to face him, "Or rather, let me."

Damen's hand moved down his arm. Although the touch was light, skin calloused by more than a decade of handling ropes and swords made it feel rougher. Damen twined his fingers around Laurent's, then lifted them to his mouth. Before he realized what was happening, two of Laurent's fingers had disappeared behind Damen's lips.

Laurent had seen all manner of open debauchery in Arles, pets sucking at every bodily appendage, cocks shoved into every conceivable orifice, yet this unexpectedly flustered him. His eyes fixed on Damen's mouth like he was watching this action for the first time, captivated like an innocent. And then the feeling of it hit him, mixing into an intoxication of sight and touch and some sort of illicit secrecy it seemed they shared. Laurent's eyes caught the gold cuff and a vision of keeping Damen bound in gold forever flashed in his mind.

_How can I keep him chained to me?_

Again, he thought of asking Damen to stay, then forced the thought away and reminded himself to simply experience this moment, this one night together.

Full lips slowly pulled back and released. Never breaking eye contact, Damen guided Laurent's fingers down, between their bodies, running the tips along Laurent's skin, over his hip, between his legs. And then Damen was pressing them against him.

"How do you feel?" Damen brought his head closer to Laurent's and breathed it in a whisper against his ear, "Do you want it again?"

One spit-glossed finger entered him and Laurent worked hard to bite back a noise. Damen's lips were on his neck, kissing slowly and softly. Damen's arm was wrapped around his head, his hand playing liltingly in Laurent's hair. It was out of his control. It was all too much. It was all too little.

"Yes," Laurent replied, needing to break the tender, uncomfortable intimacy in favor of something more rough and easy. "Kneel," he ordered.

Damen seemed to enjoy the command. His breathing came louder and faster through open lips. He stared at Laurent for only a moment before he pushed himself up to knees, arms at his sides, facing Laurent and looking eager, yet obediently restrained, like a hound before a hunt. Laurent was satisfied to see him like that, powerless to his wishes.

Laurent rose on the bed and faced away from Damen, dropping to his hands and knees.  
"Laurent--" Damen made a bizarre half-choked sound. "You--" he paused for a shaking breath, "you are going to destroy me."

Damen's hands went to Laurent's hips.

"No," said Laurent trying to keep his words short and cool. "Wait."

Laurent reached back between his legs until he found what he was looking for. He gripped Damen hard, slid his palm down the length and then squeezed at the base. Damen made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled. It was vastly pleasing.

Laurent held the base in place with only thumb and forefinger while he deliberately leaned back, positioning himself nearer to Damen until he felt a light touch against him. "Don't move," he warned, and Laurent began to slowly roll his hips, moving very slightly up and down, allowing no entrance, only a faint brush against him.

Damen moved to add pressure.

"No. Hold the line, Captain," Laurent said. He smiled.

Damen laughed. "The battle today was easy. Not like this." His breathing was staggered and heavy again, "This is impossible. Please, Laurent. I can't win this."

"Wait." Laurent continued moving against Damen, gradually increasing the pressure. The sensations were fascinating. Damen's broken noises were fascinating. He continued his teasing, nudging them against one another until it began to feel more like he was teasing himself. How could you feel so powerful and powerless at the same time?

He wanted more. Laurent slicked a hand in oil and reached between his legs. The sound of Damen's quick panting in response to his touch appeased him. This was the one man who he wanted to want him. Knowing he had this effect on Damen made his legs feel as though they would give out, made his heart pound harder in his chest. He felt, once again, as though control was slipping through his fingers like spilt wine.

It was folly to delay any longer. Laurent pushed back, taking Damen into himself with careful calculation, feeling the ache and stretch at a pace he could handle, leveling his breathing.

He noticed that Damen wasn't breathing at all. He had gone silent. Not until Laurent rested fully back against his thighs, did Damen release a long-held breath. "Laurent--" he gasped, "Now? Can I move? Can I touch you now?"

With Damen inside him it was hard to think. Thoughts floated away until nothing was left but sensation. And he suddenly didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to direct and manipulate this activity as though he were moving pieces on a chessboard. So Laurent relinquished command.

"Yes. You can touch me."

Instantly, Damen fell over him, moving inside while holding Laurent tightly against his chest. Laurent let himself be carried wherever Damen took him. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away, like a fallen leaf in a swift stream.

Damen's hand moved against his cock. He was being pulled upright. They were still on their knees, but now his hands were off the bed. His back was pressed against Damen's hard chest, and still Damen was shifting inside of him. Laurent's head fell back to rest on Damen's shoulder and he found his chin cupped, his head turned, and his lips covered by Damen's. Laurent felt his body go limp, but he was held in place. Damen had been supporting him for weeks now, being insightful and honest in his counsel. And now he felt himself go weak in Damen's arms, and be very literally propped up.

He still wasn't used to Damen's kisses, the whole range of them. Sometimes they were soft, slow, and gentle. Then sometimes they were like this, wet and firm and forceful to the point that he was almost afraid to oppose them. He let his lips be opened. Damen's tongue moved like a hot flame in his mouth. Lips and teeth pulled at him in a way that seemed too suggestive of possession, but he did not have the wherewithal to stop it.

Damen pulled them backward together, somehow lifted Laurent's leg over, and then turned him in one practiced motion, never disrupting their coupling. Laurent was unsure how it had happened so quickly and smoothly, but now they were facing each other, Laurent in Damen's lap.

"Impressive. I'm sorry I ever thought your brutish physicality was excessive," Laurent said.

Damen reached to thread fingers into Laurent's hair as he smiled. He looked so naturally handsome when he smiled. Laurent was tugged into it until he smiled slightly himself. He watched as Damen's eyes turned needier, felt Damen put both hands around the back his head and shorten the distance between them.

"Close your eyes," Damen whispered. It sounded like a directive, but it felt more like pleading.

Laurent closed his eyes. He felt lips press a kiss over one eye, then the other. And then Damen began moving inside him again. How could it feel this good? Lips drifted back down to his mouth and a hand back down between them. Laurent was dizzy. His skin felt hot to the point of burning, more so wherever they touched. Intensity increased until Laurent felt his body buck under no control of his own. He couldn't breathe against Damen’s mouth, couldn't pull away from the hand at his cock, couldn't escape the building pressure inside his body. And still, flesh was moving all over him, inside him. Damen was moaning and moving faster.

"Laurent," Damen's mouth was gone from his. He could almost breathe again, except for the crush of the arm wrapped around his chest, pressing them so closely together that he felt delirious.

"Laurent!"

Damen's voice on his name felt so good. Laurent's brain was muddled to the point of uselessness. His body was accommodating every push, waiting eagerly for each thrust like the blood in his veins would stop pumping and he would die without it. Damen's mouth was slick on his neck. Damen's body felt sweet and hot and tight against his desperate tongue and hands.

And then it was all burning down. The world was melting around his eyes. Laurent tried to hold back his cry, but his body was a duplicitous bitch and he could hear it tearing past his lips even as he tried to stop it. Every muscle was tightening and he was coming. His body turned inside out and his eyes searched Damen's, looking for salvation against the gravity of it. In that dismantled moment he would have gifted Damen anything, a kingdom.

Damen's lips quivered and his breath caught. As they stared at each other, Damen pushed once, twice more, and then he was overtaken. His beautiful, dark eyes went wide; muscles bunched in his neck. Laurent felt himself held even more tightly as Damen's eyes squeezed shut and his voice crumbled around them, saying Laurent's name over and over, like he was praying to it.

They collapsed atop the bed and possessiveness flooded Laurent's shattered mind before he could dispel it. _Never say anyone's name but mine._


End file.
